2016 Minecraft hurricane season (HurricaneOdile)
The 2016 Minecraft hurricane season is an ongoing event in the basin, The version for this season is 1.10. Season Forecasts 17/13/8/4 - --HurricaneOdile | insert message here × × 18:44, March 21, 2016 (UTC) 20/18/10/6 -Bob [[User:Bobnekaro|'Page']] [[Message Wall:Bobnekaro|'Wall']] 20:28, March 21, 2016 (UTC) 34/31/25/17 (updated) --HurricaneOdile | insert message here × × 19:17, April 21, 2016 (UTC) 32/30/23/18 (updated) -Bob [[User:Bobnekaro|'Page']] [[Message Wall:Bobnekaro|'Wall']] 01:53, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = Early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/03/2026 till:01/01/2027 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/03/2026 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–118 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) id:C6 value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Category_6_≥_195_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:20/03/2026 till:27/03/2026 color:C6 text:Anna from:28/03/2026 till:11/04/2026 color:C5 text:Bob from:03/04/2026 till:04/04/2026 color:TS text:Camille from:21/04/2026 till:26/04/2026 color:C5 text:Darren from:01/05/2026 till:05/05/2026 color:TS text:Elsa from:17/05/2026 till:26/05/2026 color:C5 text:Floyd from:17/05/2026 till:19/05/2026 color:TS text:Gertrude from:31/05/2026 till:03/06/2026 color:C4 text:Hamish from:05/06/2026 till:21/06/2026 color:C5 text:Iva from:13/06/2026 till:15/06/2026 color:TS text:Joaquin from:21/06/2026 till:23/06/2026 color:TS text:Kim barset:break from:29/06/2026 till:14/07/2026 color:C6 text:Leavanny from:03/07/2026 till:05/07/2026 color:TD text:Thirteen-MC from:08/07/2026 till:12/07/2026 color:C4 text:Mona from:19/07/2026 till:23/07/2026 color:C2 text:Nicky from:21/07/2026 till:23/07/2026 color:C4 text:Odile from:01/08/2026 till:05/08/2026 color:C1 text:Pearl from:11/08/2026 till:18/08/2026 color:C5 text:Rose from:15/08/2026 till:21/08/2026 color:C5 text:Steven from:15/08/2026 till:20/08/2026 color:C1 text:Tess from:19/08/2026 till:21/08/2026 color:TS text:Virgil from:28/08/2026 till:02/09/2026 color:C2 text:Xaver barset:break from:28/08/2026 till:03/09/2026 color:C4 text:Wendy from:01/09/2026 till:03/09/2026 color:C2 text:Yvonne bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/03/2026 till:01/04/2026 text:March from:01/04/2026 till:01/05/2026 text:April from:01/05/2026 till:01/06/2026 text:May from:01/06/2026 till:01/07/2026 text:June from:01/07/2026 till:01/08/2026 text:July from:01/08/2026 till:01/09/2026 text:August from:01/09/2026 till:01/10/2026 text:September from:01/10/2026 till:01/11/2026 text:October from:01/11/2026 till:01/12/2026 text:November from:01/12/2026 till:01/01/2027 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:From the pos:(617,30) text:Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale Tropical Outlook From the Minecraft Hurricane Center in Stockholm, Sweden Issued at: 1800z Active Storms 23MC.WENDY Hurricane Wendy ...wendy a major hurricane again... Forecast: *18z 04/09: 125kt *06z 05/09: 135kt *18z 05/09: 135kt *06z 06/09: 145kt *18z 07/09: 145kt *06z 08/09: 135kt 24MC.YVONNE Hurricane Yvonne ...yvonne intensifying... Forecast: *18z 04/09: 95kt *06z 05/09: 115kt *18z 05/09: 135kt *06z 06/09: 125kt *18z 07/09: 105kt *06z 08/09: 85kt Invests and Disturbances None Forecaster: Winters Storms Hurricane Anna An area of cloudiness that formed on March 19 gained enough organization to be classified as a tropical depression on late March 21. Anna would later become one of the strongest storms ever in the basin. Hurricane Bob Tropical Storm Camille Hurricane Darren Tropical Storm Elsa Hurricane Floyd Tropical Storm Gertrude Hurricane Hamish Hurricane Iva Tropical Storm Joaquin Tropical Storm Kim Hurricane Leavanny Tropical Depression Thirteen-MC Hurricane Mona Hurricane Nicky Hurricane Odile Hurricane Pearl Hurricane Rose Hurricane Steven Hurricane Tess Tropical Storm Virgil Hurricane Wendy Hurricane Xaver Hurricane Yvonne Storm names Names not retired will be reused again in 2020, Retirement and replacements will be decided in the MineCon of 2017. On late September 1, 2016. the MHC added the Greek alphabet for the first time in history. Category:Currently Active seasons Category:Subtropical Cyclones Category:Unusual tropical cyclones Category:Unusual storms Category:Funny seasons Category:Hypothetical Hurricane Seasons Category:Live seasons Category:Seasons with unusual names Category:Unusual seasons Category:Minecraft storms Category:Category 2 Category:Category 3 Category:Category 4 Category:Category 4 hurricanes Category:Category 5 Category:Category 5 Hurricanes Category:Category 5 Hurricane Category:Seasons made by HurricaneOdile Category:Possibly Free-Editing Category:Seasons with failicias Category:Seasons that use the greek Category:Seasons with greek names